I Promise
by PoisonXLilly
Summary: I'll never leave, never..." We miss you, L...


All was quiet in the Wammy house. The word had spread around, and it was deathly quiet.

All around the house, children were silent, not wanting to speak a word, their bodies cold and numb. None could believe what had happened. No one wanted to comprehend it. It was just so…_unbearable_.

And the kids all felt sorry for the famous Wammy kids: Mello, Near, and Matt, but mostly Near.

He was inside his room, the door shut and…_**locked**_. When was it ever locked? It was sometimes closed, that's for sure…but locked?!

Whenever the kids passed by Near's door after hearing the news, they would pause and listen. They would get as close to the pale white and cold door as possible and listen. They waited until their feet hurt and they almost grew tired of waiting and holding in their breath. And then suddenly, as if a silent butterfly flew right by you and passed your ears, you heard its flutter.

But for Near, with wasn't flutter.

_It was a sob._

Now, the Wammy kids knew Near was an emotionless child. He had chosen to be. He'd rather put his heart and soul into constructing various designs with his Tarot cards or his dice. He'd rather put his emotions into his finger puppets and act out a scene like in some super-advanced novel, curling his hair with his pale fingers as he went, thinking of each scene like he was a play director.

The sob was quiet, and the kids all held their breath as they heard it. They knew, on the other side of this door, the pale albino was crying, and not like any quiet cry, either. It held so many emotions.

**Love for L. Hatred for his killer. Admiration. Respect. Joy. Laughter at the happy memories, sweet tears at the sad ones. Courage. Strength. Determination.**

They couldn't believe all this was bottled up in the poor boy. How could they have passed by him on a regular basis and not seen that this poor boy was struggling inside? And now, with the death of L, it seemed as if the world had come crashing down on Near and Near alone. No one had more respect and love for L and Near did.

But in another room entirely, there was still the case between Mello and Matt. Matt was crying. He had even stopped his new DS game and ate sugar cubs in honor of his fallen friend.

But Mello on the other hand was a whole different scenario. Matt had never seen Mello so worked up, so completely wreaked and damaged, in so much emotion pain that no human being could stand it, even the emotional whirl-wind that was Mello.

"M-Matt…what am I going to do? I-I don't k-know what to do, Matt! I want to punch someone's fucking face and I want to hug them so tight they can't breathe. I wanna d-die, Matt. K-Kill me now. Now!" Mello roared, hiccupping his words.

Matt could only watch as Mello went into hysterics.

"Dammit! God dammit, Matt! I want him. I want him DEAD…" Mello spoke the last word with as much venom and hatred he could possibly muster. That was a promise, a promise to true that Matt knew it would be carried out.

Matt merely looked at the blonde, not speaking a word. Mello was his **best friend**, and he **would** stick by him, no matter how painful this would be.

Mello started shaking, shaking with so much pain, it was all Matt could do to not reach out and hug him tightly.

Then the tears started. And Mello just **broke down**.

He started breathing really heavy and he cried his heart out. Who knew that Mello, Mello the cussing, swearing, badass young man Matt knew could be in such an emotional wreak? And no one would ever see this. Mello trust Matt entirely and secrets were safe with him.

"Matt…" rasped Mello, choking out the words.

Matt glanced over at him, hoping Mello would let him comfort him.

"You'll be there for me, right? Even though I'm a monster-" Mello sobbed, but was cut short by Matt.

"You're not a monster. Who gave you that idea?"

Mello's blonde hair was blocking Matt's video of his face, so he didn't understand why Mello brought his hands to his (Mello's) face.

"You know the other day outside, when we were playing tag?" Mello questioned, but didn't wait for a response. "One of the kids I was ch-chasing after…I tagged him…and…When I tagged him, I g-guess I shoved him to the ground. Y-you saw, ri-right? He was bruised a-all over. I c-couldn't believe I h-had done that…He called me a…a…m-m-monster." And then he cried all over again.

Matt tried to play dumb, but he had watched the whole scene. They boy was pretty bruised up. Mello had been dubbed 'It' and started chasing everyone around. It was a happy scene. Mello was actually in pure joy, bliss clear on his face. He had reached over and tagged a small boy and then the happy scene ended. The boy was crying. What exactly had happened? It was all so fast…And the bruises! And the blood…And then the shocked look on Mello's face as the boy yelled something at him. So that's what he had said…

Matt nodded, then, remembering Mello couldn't see him, and stuttered a yes that he had remembered.

"Am I am monster, Matt…?" Mello whispered with all seriousness. He had even stopped crying. But he didn't wait for Matt's reply. Instead, he went on, "Matt, how could you stick by my side when I treat you horribly? You know how I act. I'm just a miserable mess, and yet your here. Why? Do you feel sorry for me? Do you? Cause if you do, _**stop**_. _**I don't want your pity**_. I don't want any of it. I'm a monster, Matt…L never said anything, and I don't blame him. He might have thought I'd kill myself if he said anything like that…I'm a…m-monster…"

Was he a monster? No. Yes, he swore, but was he ever really hurting anyone? Near was his favorite subject to pick on, but Matt had simply brushed it away, calling it childish love. Mello would strangle him if he ever told him that. Wait, strangle him? Was he really a monster? No! He slapped, kicked, punched, and did all sorts of other means to inflict pain, but they were mostly on Matt, and, again, it was all done out of love. Or was it? _Was_ Mello a monster?

"No…No you're not." Matt replied simply.

Suddenly, Mello lunged at Matt, making him jump with his sudden movements. Mello grabbed Matt's shirt collar and shook him rather violently. Matt gasped at Mello's horrible appearance. His hair was a mess, and so was his face; it was red, and tears were running down them, and there was a slight wild look mixed with his obvious anger and grief-stricken appearance.

"Am I a monster, Matt?! Tell me the truth!! I hurt you on a regular basis. I cuss you out! I treat you like crap! TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Mello roared.

But Matt, although rather terrified at Mello's appearance, simply grabbed Mello's wrists and brought them off of his shirt.

"No, Mello. You are not a monster. You treat me just fine. I'm used to you. I love you, Mello. I'm your best friend. Why do you think I'm still here? If I thought you were a monster, I would have left long ago. But I'm still here! I'm still here, Mello. Right by your side, exactly like we promised all those years ago. I'm your best friend and that will never, ever change." Matt looked Mello dead in the eyes, a solemn and serious look on his face.

Mello gasped. He looked away, wiped his eyes with his hand, and was silent.

And the silence stretched for what seemed like forever…

…

…

And then…

Mello started…

Laughing?!

Now Matt really wanted to question his sanity.

"Hehe…I guess you're right. Your still here, just like we promised. I love you too, Matt. I'm glad you're still here…And I'm sorry. It's just…With L gone and everything, I guess I just…" Mello informed his best friend.

Matt blinked, and then his face was filled with relief and he smiled, laughing along with Mello.

"Oh, Mells! I'm always here! No matter what, I'm by your side! And I know L's…death got you. It got to us all. I even heard whispers that Near, the emotionless twit, was even crying! Can you believe that?" Matt chuckled, shaking his head.

Mello shook his head, his blonde, now messy, hair swaying. "Nope. Near, crying? When pigs fly!" Mello burst into laughter and collapsed on Matt's lap on the couch where they had been sitting.

After a while, Mello spoke, looking up into Matt's eyes, laughter trailing away.

"Thanks, Matt. I really need that. You're a great friend. The best ever!" Mello laughed and then went on. "I'll never leave your side, ever. Don't leave my side okay? Promise?"

Matt looked down at Mello. Fragile, weak Mello. On the outside, he was badass, strong, and, secretly, looked up to for his courage and strength. But alone and with no one to hold, he was afraid. He was scared, alone, and cold. Mello needed Matt and Matt needed Mello. They were two bodied sharing one soul. Two comrades, pairing up for one hell of a fight.

And Matt wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'll never leave, ever. You'd have to pry me off of you if you want me gone!"

Mello chuckled and closed his eyes, content with his position. A few minutes later, they both fell asleep, hand in hand.


End file.
